Happy Father's Day, DaddyBats
by Birdarangs
Summary: It's Father's Day, and what better way is there for the Bat than to spend the holiday with his four little Robins? / ONE-SHOT No Yaoi


**A/N:**

 **Just a heads up, there are no pairings in this. Whatever you see when you read this, just know it is not Yaoi of any kind, just brothers being brothers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or the characters featured in this one-shot.**

* * *

Crime hadn't been resting and patrols were rather successive lately for the Dynamic Duo. And no matter how much training has been done or resistance has been built, a kid is still a kid, and a ten-year-old can only last so many hours without sleep.

Damian crashed on the couch, his head supported by the back of the couch. He had just left the Bat Cave after changing out of his suit and wasn't sure he could make it to his room before he collapsed (the boy _had_ been awake for almost 70 hours straight with only a short nap in between.) His suspicions proved correct as he couldn't even get past the family room, let alone up the stairs.

Bruce smiled at his son, who seemed to have fallen asleep almost immediately. He ruffled the boy's dark hair in a failed attempt to wake him. Poking his cheek, the boy mumbled in his sleep, tiredly shaking his head.

"Come on, Damian. You need to get into bed."

"Mhmmm, no."

Bruce shook his head, suppressing a chuckle. The boy was even stubborn in an unconscious state. He looked at the doorway for a moment. Perhaps if Alfred had come by at that moment _he_ could have woken the boy and dragged him off to his room. He turned back to the couch when he felt a small tug on his arm.

Damian had his hand on Bruce's wrist, staring at him with distant, unfocused emerald eyes.

"Stay."

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Just, stay."

The boy tugged his arm again as he suppressed a sigh.

Bruce walked to the other side of the couch, sitting down beside the boy. Damian was instantly cuddled into his side, his head resting on his father's shoulder as his eyes fluttered shut. The man blinked, wrapping his arm around his son's shoulders.

Such actions were inept behavior to the boy in his waking hours. Rarely did he show any signs of affection, though it was understandable considering where he grew up.

Moments such as these weren't to be taken for granted.

Damian's chest rose slightly as he inhaled a breath. He seemed so at _peace_. Bruce sighed. He wouldn't be able to move the boy without disturbing him, he was a fairly light sleeper. Fine, he'd leave the boy on the couch to sleep. He'd just have to find away to move…

Tim walked into the room, signalling his presence by tapping the wooden frame of the doorway. Bruce looked back at the teen, raising an eyebrow in silent questioning of why he was awake at such an early hour. Tim shrugged, smiling as he pointed at Damian.

The ten-year-old buried his face in the man's shoulder as he sighed, gazing at his son with loving eyes. He looked back at Tim, noticing the look in his eyes that suggested he was struggling with some sort of decision. He motioned the older boy to the couch. The suggestion was declined at first, but after a short hesitation Tim complied.

Tim sat on Bruce's other side, keeping a small distance between him and his adoptive father. The boy wasn't usually prone to cuddling, for other reasons. Damian had a pride that prevented him from expressing affection. Tim just didn't like cuddling.

The oldest adoptive brother, Dick, leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. His presence had yet to be accounted for, as was his intention. Jason stood next to him, halfway in the room. Dick smirked at him as he nodded towards the small group.

Jason shook his head, laughing quietly.

"You are _not_ getting me in there."

Dick smirked.

" _Watch me_."

Dick grabbed Jason's wrist. The younger man protested but couldn't free himself from the older man. Dick rolled his eyes, pulling Jason fully into the room and pushing him towards the couch.

Jason shook his head again, refusing to cooperate with his brother's wishes. Dick rolled his eyes, grabbing Jason's T-shirt collar, striving to get him into the group cuddling session. Bruce, having watched the small show, smirked at the two boys. Tim noticed, looking back and smiling as he watched.

Dick pushed Jason towards the couch before jumping over the arm of the couch himself. He was sure to be careful as to not hurt anyone, but Tim still grunted in protest as he was forced up against Bruce by the older boy.

Dick wrapped an arm around Tim and rested the other on the back of the couch behind Bruce. He laid the side of his head on top of Tim's. The younger boy squirmed slightly, obviously uncomfortable with the confined space. He eventually gave up, rolling his eyes before resting his own head on Bruce's arm.

Jason crossed his arms, pursing his lips as he took in the scene. Quickly, he removed his phone from his pocket and snapped a picture, stuffing the device back into place and acting as if nothing had happened.

Dick smiled at him and raised an eyebrow. The eldest son reached out a hand to the second youngest, though he was out of reach.

Jason sighed, closing his eyes as he considered what actions he should take. Capitulation was in the man's green eyes when he reopened them. Slowly, he sat on the floor in front of the couch. His back rested on the couch and his head leaned down. He looked up at Dick, smiling, then at Bruce.

Bruce returned the smile, ruffling the man's hair like he used to when he was a child. Withdrawing his hand, he wrapped it around Tim and Dick, leaning his head on the back of the couch as he looked at them.

Tim was already half asleep, Dick yawned, and Jason closed his eyes. Within minutes, the four adoptive brother's were asleep in their father's company.

Better forget trying to get out of this position and up to his own room.

Alfred stopped at the doorway, taking in the sight and smiling. Bruce looked back at the old man with tired eyes, the edge of his lip curled up into a smile of his own.

Later, Alfred returned with two blankets in hand, draping one around Bruce and the three on the couch and setting the other one on Jason. Bruce silently thanked the butler, drifting off into sleep himself.

"Goodnight, Master Bruce. Happy Father's Day."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This was somewhat inspired by fan art I found on the Internet. I do not know the artist's name, but you should know they deserve credit for inspiring this.**

 **Until next time. :)**

 **\- Shadow/Earths-Mightiest-Avengers**


End file.
